


Tickletober Day 6 - Kiss [LATE]

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, lee!geralt, ler!jaskier, ticklish!geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Geralt's a bit weird about having his neck touched. Turns out, it wasn't for the reasons Jaskier thought.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tickletober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Kudos: 58





	Tickletober Day 6 - Kiss [LATE]

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Days 7-13 still coming this evening!

If they’d never gotten their heads out of their asses and started courting, Jaskier never would have realized it. It wasn’t as if his hands lingered around Geralt’s neck, normally. Sure, he slung an arm around his shoulders now and then, and it didn’t go unnoticed how Geralt would shiver and hunch up when Jaskier was helping him bathe and washing his hair, but it wasn’t something he actively thought about.

Geralt was…  _ weird _ about having his neck touched.

He never outright told Jaskier to stop, if he went to stroke a finger across the skin or tried to place a little peck there to help Geralt relax, but he wasn’t exactly welcoming of the touch, either. He would jerk away, or scrunch up, or make a little disgruntled sound, like an put-upon cat (which was adorable, but Jaskier would never say so, seeing as Geralt could and would fight him on that, and the Wolf would likely take offense to being compared to a cat).

So Jaskier decided that the safest thing would be to back off. Geralt wasn’t great with communication (though they were working on that), and he often got twitchy when problems were brought up out of the blue, so Jaskier figured it would save them both some stress. Geralt was nonverbally trying to set a boundary, and Jaskier was listening and respecting that.

But then, one night while they were leaned up against a log, campfire warming the air around them, Jaskier leaned up to kiss Geralt’s cheek. At the same time, Geralt seemed to hear something off in the woods and craned his head to try and see. Jaskier’s lips unfortunately wound up on Geralt’s neck, instead.

Jaskier let out a breath and hummed in surprise, too startled by the change in position to realize what had happened and pull back immediately. Geralt make that little noise in the back of his throat again and jerked away, scrunching up and rubbing at the spot where Jaskier’s face had been. Jaskier’s growing guilt was halted by the strained, yet slightly-goofy, smile on Geralt’s face.

Jaskier was rather confident that he knew that look. It was a look that he had caused many times, but mostly recognizable thanks to the fact that he  _ himself _ had made that face time and time again. Mostly when his lovers before Geralt had been to gentle with their trailing fingers or lips, leaving Jaskier to bite back his giggles to try and avoid ruining the mood.

“Geralt, my love?”

Geralt hummed, looking over while still rubbing at his neck.

“I have a couple questions, if you don’t mind.”

Geralt quirked a brow. “Depends on the questions.”

Jaskier grinned and crawled closer to settle himself in Geralt’s lap, so they were facing each other. It was both insurance, so that Geralt couldn’t try and escape the conversation without communicating that he wanted it to stop, and so that if Jaskier got permission, he could get his lips all  _ over _ that ticklish neck.

“Well, our relationship has taken a very new turn recently, and I figured there were probably still some things we needed to talk out. We’re very different people, after all, we need to have healthy communication and set boundaries to help make this work.”

Geralt said nothing when Jaskier paused to let him speak, so he continued.

“Let’s start easy. I know I, for one, am a  _ very _ physically affectionate man. Would you say you’re physically affectionate Geralt? Do you enjoy an influx of cuddles and kisses, holding hands as we eat our meals, tangling into a knot as we fall asleep.”

“I’m letting you sit in my lap, aren’t I?”

Jaskier smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Geralt’s ear.

“You need to answer the question with your  _ words _ , dear heart.”

Geralt’s mouth twisted in that way it always did when he had to make an effort to communicate. Feelings really weren’t a witcher’s forte, especially when it came to Geralt, but Jaskier would be patient while he tried to find a way to express them.

“I’m not--  _ good _ at it,” Geralt forced out eventually. 

“That’s okay,” Jaskier said, keeping his voice soft and understanding. “But do you like it?”

“Yes.”

Jaskier beamed and ran his hand through Geralt’s hair. “Wonderful! Next question, do you prefer softer or firmer touches? I know that I enjoy both, but the former can get a little, ah,  _ ticklish _ ,” Jaskier accentuated the word with a little wiggle of his fingers in the air. “Not that I mind that, it can be quite fun, but sometimes it’s oh-so-hard to not give into the urge to laugh and squirm.”

Geralt cleared his throat and glanced away. Jaskier could tell that the jerk of his head was intentional, trying to bring down some of his hair to help shield his face. Unfortunately for him, he’d let Jaskier do his hair earlier, and his half-up, half-down style was much cleaner than usual, preventing himself from shielding his face.

“Darling?” Jaskier prompted after the silence stretched even longer than it usually did, when Geralt was trying to find words.

“Both are fine.”

Jaskier nodded. “Good, good! Ah, now this next question is a little more specific. I noticed that you tend to shy away when I touch your neck. Is that a no-touch-zone? Or is it just that little issue with soft touches that I mentioned? It’s totally fine if it’s a no-touch-zone, by the way!”

Geralt’s hands came up to rest on his waist, and he stared at Jaskier like he was trying to see through to his very soul. After a few moments he hummed and briefly massaged his thumbs into Jaskier’s bottom ribs. Jaskier jerked with a startled squeal and doubled over a little, giggling and pressing his head into Geralt’s chest.

“Was this whole conversation an elaborate plan to ask if I was ticklish?”

Jaskier sat up again, giggling. “Only partly.”

Geralt sighed, but sent a fond smile his way nonetheless. “My neck is not a no-touch-zone.”

That was all Jaskier needed to hear.

He dove in, starting to pepper kisses around Geralt’s jawline before slowly moving down his neck. Geralt tensed and jerked and made those angry-cat sounds, but he never deliberately moved out of the way. He also didn’t tell Jaskier to stop, which meant that Geralt was most certainly having fun here, too, even if he was holding in his laughter.

But that just wouldn’t do. Jaskier pulled back, an obviously fake pout on his lips, and gave Geralt his biggest puppy-dog eyes. Geralt’s stern (if slightly constipated, holding in laughter tends to not make the most attractive of expressions) facade wavered.

“What?”

“You should laugh,” Jaskier said, blinking his eyes rapidly to add to the pleading look. “You’ll have fun, I promise.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow, his expression finally starting to fade back into something more natural. “Maybe you should do something actually worthy of laughing at.”

Jaskier gasped. “You dare accuse  _ me _ of being unable to make you laugh?”

Geralt shrugged, giving him a smug grin.

“Oh, absolutely  _ not _ .”

Jaskier dove back in, warming Geralt up with a few ticklish pecks to his neck, before blowing the biggest raspberry he could against the skin. A startled yelp and strangled chuckle escape from Geralt’s lips and Jaskier couldn’t help but crow victoriously. Jaskier blew three more raspberries against Geralt’s neck, just to make absolutely sure he’d broken the dam, and relished in the deep, rough laughter that followed.

But, as fun as the raspberries were, Jaskier had planned for this night to be a bit softer. He could wreck Geralt whenever now, and he certainly would be making a regular routine out of it from here on, but right now he wanted  _ giggles _ . He wanted the sounds that would make Geralt blush, if witchers had still been capable of such things. He wanted something light and bouncy that would end in them both falling asleep with smiles too wide to even hope to smother them.

So Jaskier switched back to ticklish little kisses against Geralt’s skin, making sure to utilize his breath where he could. Geralt squirmed under him and squeezed his waist as his laughter got sweeter and more high-pitched and Jaskier couldn’t help letting out an involuntary giggle of his own.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) that seemed to just create a feedback loop of tickles and giggles. Jaskier giggling sent his breath fanning out over Geralt’s sensitive neck, which in turn made Geralt shiver and giggle himself. In his shivers, however, Geralt kept twitching and squeezing Jaskier’s waist (though Jaskier couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not), which sent Jaskier giggling again and started the cycle all over.

It took a few rounds of this for Jaskier to be able to get a hold of himself well enough to start mouthing at Geralt’s neck again. He trailed breathy, giggly kisses from Geralt’s collarbone all the way up to his ear. When Jaskier started to focus his kisses around and behind Geralt’s ear, Geralt let out a startled noise that Jaskier was even tempted to call a  _ squeal _ . His giggles switched from being bouncy to bordering on hysterical. And  _ now _ , he was squeezing Jaskier’s  _ hips _ instead, which only made Jaskier laugh harder into his ear.

Geralt’s feet were scrabbling at the ground, digging trenches into the dirt, but Jaskier could feel the tension in his upper body. It was like he was having to hold himself back from tossing Jaskier off as a reflex. Despite that, Geralt’s head had slowly tilted further and further back, giving Jaskier more access to the sensitive skin, and he hadn’t even noticed until now.

Slowly Jaskier pulled back, both of them caught in panting giggles even though the tickling had stopped. Geralt reached a hand up to rest against Jaskier’s neck and jaw, gently pulling him in until their foreheads were pressed together and they were sharing air. Jaskier’s heart pounded at the intimacy, but he didn’t dare pull back, not when he finally got Geralt’s walls low enough for  _ him _ to initiate the affection.

“One day,” Jaskier said, whispering in fear of a louder voice breaking the moment, “I am going to rip your shirt off you and do that all over your body. Just to hear that beautiful laugh again.”

Geralt huffed out a small chuckle against his cheek, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss on his lips. “I wouldn’t be entirely opposed. However, there is one condition.”

Jaskier’s eyes fluttered open, though he wasn’t entirely sure when he’d closed them. “Oh? And what would that be, my darling witcher?”

“I get to return the favor.

Before Jaskier could get a word in edgewise, he felt Geralt’s arms bar across his lower back and pull him in even closer, until they were flush, chest-to-chest. Jaskier didn’t even hesitate before tipping his head back to give Geralt access, giggling before his lips even touched down. His giggling only got higher when Geralt’s lips (and  _ scruff _ , sweet Melitele did his scruff tickle something fierce) touched down. 

One thing was for certain after that night. This was  _ absolutely _ becoming Jaskier’s new favorite passtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
